Who I Want to Be
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: I'll do whatever I can to help you stop him. Those were her exact words to him that night. But when push comes to shove, what will Rose choose? Where do her alliances truly lie? What will she pick? True love or true lies? RR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from American Dragon Jake Long. They belong to Disney. I also do not own some of the dialogue in this story. That too belongs to Disney.

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe as well as the power of water be with you always

Lauren

"What Everyone Wants from Me"

Rose stared intently into her maste'rs eyes. She couldn't back down now, she just couldn't. Jake was counting on her and for once, Rose wasn't going to let him down. He was the only person that she loved and the only person she wanted to please right now.

"Master, I-I was at the library earlier. But I never made contact with that dragon." Rose gazed imploringly into the Huntsmaster's eyes, hoping that she looked sincere. "For all I know, its stalking me."

The Huntsman dismissed this thought and gave Rose a glare.

"Enough excuses! Twice I've asked you to retrieve the skull, and twice you have failed me." As the Huntsman said this, he looked hard at Rose, who tried not to shrink back under his scrutiny.

Number 88 and 89 smirked. They knew Rose was in for it and they enjoyed seeing their older cousin get it from the Huntsman.

The Huntsman turned to a device and pushed a few buttons. He then stared down at the image that had come up with great interest.

Rose froze as she saw the form of Jake staring back at her. She knew she was in for it now.

In a last ditch effort to save herself and her love, Rose took a deep breath before speaking her next statement.

"This is preposterous! You were all there! You saw me slay that dragon!"

"I want proof," the Huntsman ordered, glaring at Rose. "Bring me the pelt of the slain dragon."

Rose, in a bold attempt at defiance shot back, "And if I refuse?"

Rose held her breath, not sure what was to come.

The Huntsman smiled at her, as if hearing her say those words had brought Christmas early that year.

"Then I shall take your refusal as an admission of treason." He got closer to her, making Rose cringe slightly. "And you of all people know the consequences of betraying the Huntsclan."

Rose took his words in and nodded her compliance. At least she could act like she was going to do her job.

The Huntsman dismissed number 88 and 89, so that he could have a private conversation with Rose. He needed to lay down the law as far as what he expected from her.

"Master, I'm sorry, I'll try harder." Rose said, hoping her apology sounded sincere enough.

The Huntsman glared at Rose as he sized her up.

"Huntsgirl, I don't like the road you're heading down," the Huntsman told her, his eyes never leaving her face. "You're heading down the same road as your mother and it's not looking good for you. You hardly seem like the same fighter who slayed her first dragon back at the academy. What's going on with you?"

Rose didn't know how to answer that question. She then had a flashback that gave her the answer she needed.

"Hey stranger. Care to dance?" Rose asked, smiling from behind at her boyfriend, Jake Long.

Jake whirled around, a grin of equal happiness and surprise on his face.

"Rose! You're back! Back in school. Back with the Huntsman?"

Rose gave Jake a reassuring smile.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you stop him."

"Thorn!" The Huntsman shouted, snapping Rose from her thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

Rose nodded and came back to reality. She touched the place where the Huntsman had struck her and her resolve hardened. Even if it would get her a beating, she didn't' care at this point. If Rose had her way, this would be the last beating she would receive at the hands of the man who had lied to her for the past eight years.

"Nothing," Rose said, her voice strong and determined. "There's nothing wrong with me." As she said this, she set down her staff and took off her Huntsgirl mask and cap. She tore her belt off and threw it to the ground. "And to answer your other question, what's gotten into me is a realization. I've finally realized who I want to be. And it's all thanks to you."

The Huntsman stood there, totally speechless by his niece's words.

"I finally know what I want for myself and it's not this. I want to be with Jake. And I'm finally doing something about it. The right thing."

"Thorn," the Huntsman said, trying to remain calm despite the fact that he was fuming inside. "Thorn, you don't know what you're doing. You have nowhere else to go. You don't have another home or even a family who wants you."

"Oh yes I do," Rose contradicted him, a smile of confidence mounting on her face as she stood down her enemy. "And don't' call me that. My name is Rose."

The Huntsman couldn't take Rose's sudden revolt any longer. He lunged forward, attempting to slap her, but Rose jumped out of the way, putting her Huntsgirl training to good use. She managed to avoid the Huntsmans's clutches and glared at him as she stood her ground.

"I quit." With that, Rose turned her back on her uncle and left the Hunts lair, never once looking back.

Rose walked for about ten minutes before she came to the conclusion that she was a good enough distance away. She then sighed with relief and hid behind a tree. It was there that she took a few minutes to catch her breath. After Rose had calmed down, she did the only thing that made sense at the moment. She took out her dream charm, punched a button and waited for someone to answer.

"Rose?" Came a familiar voice. "Rose, are you okay?"

"I am now," Rose said, smiling into the receiver. "Got any room moor me, because I'm coming home." With that, Rose started down the road that would lead her to a brighter and better future. She would be with the man she loved and finally have a family that loved her. And most importantly, she knew who she was and she knew who she wanted to be.

As Rose stood on the doorstep and rang the doorbell, she smiled as Jake answered it.

No words needed to be exchanged as Jake took his love into his arms and kissed her with passionate and fire.

Rose was where she belonged. She was finally home and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. The rest would fall into place within time. And as Rose deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck, she smiled. She had all the time in the world and right now, she was spending it with the dragon she loved.

THE END


End file.
